A little Fall of Rain
by ClassyAnimeNerd
Summary: A hetalia version of A Little Fall of Rain from Les Miserables. With France as Eponine, England as Marius, and America as Cosette. Pairings: One-sided Fruk with mentioned Usuk Rated T for Character Death and the battle


**Based off of A Little Fall of Rain from Les Miserables where Francis is Eponine and Arthur is Marius please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables or Hetalia in ANY way shape or form. **

**~A Little Fall of Rain~**

It was utter chaos on the battlefield. Soldiers were falling left and right, and the sound of dropping bombs, and fighter planes filled the air. Two nations stood together, covered in mud. Their soldiers determined, running into battle so their beloved homelands wouldn't fall to the enemy. The Frenchmen and the Brit, once enemies, now working together to protect their beloved citizens.

The sky was a dark grey, and rain was on the way. Arthur was hunched down behind a fallen tree watching for enemies, the battle was dying down, and there they sat among the fallen, and the injured. He turned to look at the French nation beside him, seeing the horrified and broken look in his eyes. His thoughts drifted to his beloved Alfred, and hoped that he was unharmed in these dismaying hostilities that were all too common in this difficult world. Francis looked around and took a deep breath. Glancing at Arthur, he held back tears at the thought of losing him. For he was, and always would be the only one he would ever love…even if he would never love him back. It didn't matter that he was a nation; he would protect Arthur with his life if he had too.

He jumped as he heard Arthur growl. Turning he saw him facing Germany, being held at gun point. His eyes widened and he hoped it wouldn't happen, but he knew there was little chance of that. The German cocked his gun and smirked.

"Well well well…just the two I wanted to see, ja?"

Francis shuddered and glared at him. Arthur pulled his own gun and aimed at him.

"Whatever you may think Germany we won't surrender to you." He stated fiercely.

Francis didn't say anything as he watched the two, for he was plotting out something more important to him. Germany growled and shouted;

"I will force you with all my might, you can't beat me! Not alone!"

Then a shot rang out, and Arthur's eyes widened expecting blinding pain. It never came. He looked to see Francis in between them his eyes wide and already full of pain, with his gun pointed at Germany. The German looked just as shocked, as Arthur noticed the bullet wound right above his heart. He staggered and just managed to keep his footing. Growling he said with all his might;

"This isn't over! I..I managed to eliminate one of you…at least…"

With that he staggered off, probably to get help from his Italian Allies.

Francis on the other hand staggered, and began to fall. Arthur caught him just in time, and held him in his lap. His breathing was already quick and labored as he kept his focus on Arthur's face. He whimpered and struggled a bit.

"A…Anglettere…" he stuttered.

"Hush…relax Francis it's…it's going to be alright..." The British nation said weakly, tears already forming in his eyes.

His eyes widened as Francis managed to pull a letter out of his uniform pocket. Handing it to him he said weakly;

"This..This..was for you…from Alfred..Im…im so sorry…Anglettere…"

Arthur remembered how he had had him deliver a letter to his beloved, in hopes for a quick reply. On any other occasion he would've been very upset…but now he could find no anger what so ever…only the crushing feeling of dread. The first drops of rain began to fall as Arthur tried to cover the dying man from the cold.

"Stop Arthur it's…alright…it can't hurt me anymore…"

Arthur's tears began to fall as he held the Frenchmen closer, trying to contain his tears as the rain began to pour he whispered

"No Francis…You're going to live…! I…I promise you…"

Francis weakly chuckled and tried to wipe the tears from the face of his beloved England.

"Accept it cher… It's alright… you're here…that's all I need….just hold me now…." He looked up at the sky and around the bloody field.

"Remember Arthur…rain…makes the flowers grow…"

Arthur shook his head furiously and tried not to sob too loudly.

"Stop it Francis! Let me help…You're not going to die…I can…give you my love… until we get help-"

"Non. Non… You love Alfred...It's alright…I accepted it long ago….just please…stay…comfort me Arthur…I don't want to be a..alone…"

The Englishmen tried once again to shield Francis from the cold, harsh rain only to be stopped by him once more.

"I told you Arthur…It can't hurt me…for you see…this rain…it comes from the heavens we always talk about….it will wash away what's passed…"

Francis began to cough and shiver, as his breathing became more difficult, he looked up at Arthur as his own eyes filled with tears. Wiping his eyes and pressing a kiss to his forehead Arthur gently whispered;

"If I could…I would make you live 100 years…but…I won't desert you now…the rain won't hurt you…nothing will hurt you….anymore…I promise…I'm here.."

He managed a weak smile, and then held him closer as Francis gasped in pain.

"That's…all I need to know cher…I can sleep in your embrace. At last…I'll only be a breath away from where you are…im just going home is all…"

Arthur started to tremble, as Francis became weaker and weaker and it became colder. Kissing his forehead again, his tears began dripping onto his cheeks.

"Shh…Anglettere….Im going to be alright…You just promise…you have to be happy now…don't dwell in the past this like I know you do…Be happy with Alfred…That's all I want…"

Looking up at Arthur's face once more, he managed his last, weak smile and started to close his eyes. Arthur began to panic and almost shouted;

"No! No Francis don't! Not Yet…Please…"

France opened his eyes again slowly, and murmured

"Relax…Im ok….you're ok…just…don't leave me…"

He began coughing and gasping once more and Arthur held him against his chest rocking him slowly.

"H-Hush…Dear Francis…You're pain…is gone now…Im here…I'll keep you warm…I will stay with you…until…you're sleeping….I promise…"

Finally Relaxing, Francis murmured one last thing before fading off, onto better places where there is no pain or war or suffering.

"Je t'aime mon Arthur…remember…Rain…it makes the flowers…grow…"

**I know the lyrics are out of order but I had to make this fit…This was just set in a battle I made up that fits into WW2 I was inspired when my friend brought this up once I got her obsessed with Les Miserables. Please tell me what you think~ thanks~**


End file.
